<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一步之遥 by Xylophone323</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540439">一步之遥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323'>Xylophone323</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 兄弟乱伦, 童年编造, 角色死亡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>那一道沟壑像是无尽的深渊，塞尔吉奥和安德烈斯驻足悬崖的两端彼此凝望着，从无人可以跨越。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Professor | Sergio Marquina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一步之遥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>No olvides, hermano.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  自母亲死后，安德烈斯周游欧洲列国，在托斯卡纳的清晨里低吟，也在塞萨洛尼基钟声里晚祷，留下无数风情故事与难以追寻的盗窃案。安德烈斯有时会向塞尔吉奥寄来明信片，也偶尔在深夜留下几通语音留言，但他只是盯着留言机闪烁的灯光明灭，不曾接起过。</p><p> 本就不应该是亲密的兄弟，塞尔吉奥用枕头捂住了耳朵，他不愿承认暗自怨恨着安德烈斯莫名丢下自己孤身一人。</p><p>  “塞尔吉奥……我知道你还在用这个号码，你总是很恋旧。”安德烈斯不可一世的轻笑声透着电流传过来，傲慢得令人讨厌，“对不起——数不清楚这是多少次向你道歉了，但你知道我明没有错，我根本从未想过抛弃你。总之，我这次打过来，是想告诉你近期可能无法再联系了，我有要务再身，如果还有机会，我会再次打给你。亲吻你。”</p><p>  “你想干什么！”塞尔吉奥下意识扑到座机旁，还来不及组织的词句贴着喉舌急切地流露出真情。他抓着电话的手指忍不颤抖，冷静的语气里夹着急促的呼吸声，“你……安德烈斯，你要做什么？”</p><p>  “我亲爱的弟弟……久违了。”安德烈斯的笑意更甚，怡然自得地发出一声满足的叹息，塞尔吉奥能想象他像狐狸一样眯起眼睛。塞尔吉奥很少称呼他为兄长，但是安德烈斯却常常乐此不疲地宣示着身份，过去见面时总少不了那些客套招呼，塞尔吉奥至今不太习惯。</p><p>  “听我说，”塞尔吉奥用另一手抓住了话筒，在一片昏暗中被夜风吹醒了几分，“我们曾经向彼此许下诺言，你不可能一个人去完成计划，别背叛我……”</p><p>  背叛，不是你应该向一个累下无数罪行的盗窃犯谈论的话题。安德烈斯并不因此恼怒，他声音透过沙沙的电流，引诱人去往美好的梦境：“你误会了，塞尔吉奥，我绝不会背叛你，我只是想保护你。”</p><p>  “你保护我的方法就是把我排除在行动之外吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  安德烈斯会说他们之间的理想家是塞尔吉奥，但实际上安德烈斯才是无可救药的浪漫主义。他过去就喜欢逞英雄，假借保护的名头一头堕入自毁的深井。没有父母照料的兄弟相依为命，顽劣又不知分寸的孩童朝塞尔吉奥的病房窗户丢石头，一开始只有那一个讨人厌的小孩，安德烈斯气势汹汹地冲下楼把他教训了一顿。</p><p>  后来人不知怎么愈来愈多，仿佛是为了故意挑衅他们兄弟两人。安德烈斯把窗帘拉得严实，台灯下垫着读不完的书，他握着塞尔吉奥的手一笔一划抄下聂鲁达的诗，尽管塞尔吉奥其实喜欢看那些长篇大论的教材书，但他更喜欢安德烈斯掌心的温度。</p><p>  “你们他妈的算什么兄弟？不过是一个混蛋带着一个动也动不了的废物！滚出这里！”</p><p>  密不透风的窗户缝隙里传来习以为常的谩骂，但这是他第一次见到安德烈斯盛怒堂皇。无论是谁叫嚷着这句话，无疑触怒了他的底线。在这之前有许多更难听的污言秽语，裹挟着对他们母亲的侮辱，塞尔吉奥急得快要流眼泪才叫住了安德烈斯。但是这次不同，塞尔吉奥看着那对坚定的双眸，他知道任何劝阻都已于事无补。</p><p>  “他们出言中伤妈妈，我也可以不回应，但是对你……”安德烈斯穿上了夹克外套，他在塞尔吉奥的额头上亲了一下，冰凉的唇擦过皮肤，“没有人可以这样污蔑你。”</p><p>  那天晚上久违地下了一场倾盆大雨，连路灯也不再闪烁。塞尔吉奥攥紧了那本诗集，书脊的边角被刮破。塞尔吉奥用指腹蹭了蹭——安德烈斯跑遍了马德里的书店才买到的绝版书，却在拿回来的第一天就被塞尔吉奥弄坏了。他羞愧地不敢看向安德烈斯，兄长却捧起他通红的脸颊，反过来安慰他：“塞尔吉奥，书上的文字是死物，但持有者为他附加的历史才拥有了价值。”</p><p>  零碎的记忆在不安中涌上来许多，他的指甲陷进了病床煞白的床单里。</p><p>  门被打开的一瞬间，塞尔吉奥差点跳起来——如果他能够支撑自己的双脚。安德烈斯浑身淌着雨水，血和污迹搅成浑浊的颜色，啪嗒啪嗒地掉在瓷砖地板上。塞尔吉奥发出呜咽声，忍不住涕泗横流。他拼尽全力伸手去够安德烈斯身侧破烂不堪的夹克外套袖口，却总是怎么也拽不到。</p><p>  “哥……哥哥，别再这样留下我，求求你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  塞尔吉奥在挂断电话之后辗转反侧，悻悻又播了一通过去。安德里斯仿佛是在等他，很快就接了起来，背景里传出唱碟机悠扬的乐曲。</p><p>  “你现在在哪里？我明天就启程去找你。”</p><p>  “佛罗伦萨。”</p><p>  他回答得如此之快，以至于塞尔吉奥开始怀疑对方是否精心策划了一场演出。</p><p>  “我有比你更好的计划。”塞尔吉奥把电话扔在一边，从书架上抽出一沓厚重的文件夹，又从墙上卷了许多铅画纸下来。</p><p>  “那么我拭目以待。”</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>  等到了后来再把时钟拨回到起始，塞尔吉奥也许会发现一切早有预兆，只是他不曾留心。他没有注意到安德烈斯用剂越来越大的药物，也没有发现字里行间决绝的告别。他记忆中那五个月的安德烈斯，往往西装革履地首先抵达教室，与塞尔吉奥无声地碰杯，玻璃中晃着凉透了的开水。</p><p>  塞尔吉奥忍不住转开了渴望许久的门把手，他已经不能再忍耐荒唐的扮演。现在的他， 只是想以兄弟的身份见到安德烈斯，以家人的身份面对他。</p><p>  “安德……”</p><p>  “教授，我是柏林。”</p><p>  安德烈斯手上正举着剃须刀，他从镜子倒映里看到塞尔吉奥，细碎的胡茬上还挂着白色的泡沫。塞尔吉奥走近了几步，他犹豫地从口袋中抽出手，接过了细锐的铁片，顺着鬓边一路往下刮。他的兄长立刻扬起头将所有弱点暴露给他，没有丝毫的迟疑。</p><p>  刀片贴着下巴划过，喉结随着吞咽的动作动了动。他们两人现在凑得太近，似乎能够共享同一口呼吸，但没有人出声的场景像极了默剧。他们互相等待着，如同显而易见的明码博弈，或是你来我往的探戈舞步。</p><p>  塞尔吉奥的视线落到地板缝隙之间，他吐出一口气，对方唇齿的热度已经侵占了自己的空间，甚至连剃须膏的味道已经在幻想中的舌尖上泛滥开来。</p><p>  暧昧的气氛终止于不到十厘米，安德烈斯俯身吻了一下塞尔吉奥的脸颊，然后熟悉的气息圈住了他，孤傲的兄长只会把这份柔软偷偷藏进谁也不会知道的拥抱里。</p><p>  他们曾有过远超于此的关系，塞尔吉奥现在还记得安德烈斯温热的肌肤与深浅的疤痕，紧贴着自己的躯体。但彼时的塞尔吉奥几乎要为自己作呕，他仓促地决定把这个“错误”停止于两人离别的夏天。</p><p>  数十年来，塞尔吉奥依旧是那个抓不到袖口的男孩。</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>   安德烈斯总是说任何故事都会有一个结局。</p><p>   但这个结局从未是塞尔吉奥期待过的。赫尔辛基的手指按下了祸源，轰然巨响倾覆了塞尔吉奥的所有感官。</p><p>  在这一刻，塞尔吉奥突然回忆起过去无数个瞬间，他和自己的兄长总是如此。一步之遥……无论是怎样的情景，他似乎总是离安德烈斯有着咫尺却不能企及的距离。那一道沟壑像是无尽的深渊，塞尔吉奥和安德烈斯驻足悬崖的两端彼此凝望着，从无人可以跨越。</p><p>  这一次，他没有握紧安德烈斯的手，只能把如此鲜明的爱意亲手埋葬在土里。他没有亲吻安德烈斯的脸颊，只能把不能言说的痛苦丢在了皇家铸币厂。</p><p>  一切塞尔吉奥所遗憾的，却唾手可得的，都被留在马德里灰红色的雨里，伴着冲锋枪声逝去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>《Por Una Cabeza》是他们S3在佛罗伦萨再会的那首bgm，实在太适合了TUT</p><p>“一步之差（西班牙語：Por una Cabeza）是一首著名的西班牙語探戈歌曲，用来表示对情人之间错综复杂难以割舍的惋惜。”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>